


【幸不二】情书

by yangxizi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: *沙雕校园AU*甜甜甜 一发完结
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship





	【幸不二】情书

幸村精市收到情书这件事的轰动等级可能是仅次于他转来青学。

他当天就把情书交给了隔了五个班的不二周助。

一名不明真相的女生目击了这一幕后，名列第三的青学大事件就诞生了——「幸村君在大庭广众下给不二君塞了一封情书！」

菊丸英二听到这个消息后，立马跑回班级去跟不二确认。不二从抽屉里掏出一封粉红色的情书，在他眼皮底下晃了晃，“英二说的是这个吗？”

“诶？！”菊丸震惊得嘴里可以塞进一颗网球。

不二递过来，“要看吗？”

看？还是不看？这是个问题。

菊丸拿着信，下意识觉得这是个烫手山芋。

背后响起幸村打招呼的声音。菊丸大惊，连忙把情书抛还给不二，不料被窗边一阵顽皮的风吹跑了。

他们三个一齐趴在窗边看着情书徐徐降落。

楼下有个女生恰巧经过，她捡起情书，看见楼上三个脑袋，于是第四轰动的新闻应运而生——「菊丸君当着幸村君的面丢掉了他给不二君的情书！」

“啊啊啊啊！这都什么跟什么啊！”菊丸揉着自己的头发，郁闷地喊道，“我的名声居然被一封情书毁了！”

不二笑着安慰他，“哎，这也算是一种有趣的体验吧？”

“谁要这样的体验啊？！”

幸村在旁边笑了笑，没接话。

手冢在他们三人经过的时候用手比了一个数字，意思是加跑十圈。

训练结束后，三人在一家快餐店里解决晚饭。

聊到情书的事，菊丸回忆说信封上面弥漫着一股食物的味道，于是他推测说不定是在食堂里写的。

不二将情书从包里拿了出来。

幸村接过来将信封翻来覆去地看了看，捏着下巴思考，“学校食堂人多眼杂，在那里写东西肯定会引起注意的吧？”

不二赞同幸村的说法，喝了一口可乐说道，“说不定是在教室里吃便当，趁着四下无人的空档写的？”

“诶？好像有点道理哦！”菊丸双手捧脸幻想着不二描述的画面，“这么说来还真有点罗曼蒂克！茶不思饭不想，却想先写上一封情书……”

不二见他这有趣的模样，笑了笑，又转头看了看若有所思的幸村，“这个问乾就可以了，他一定知道整个年级的午饭就餐情况。”

“他这个也知道？”幸村难以置信。

菊丸竖起食指，“是的是的，乾就是这么神通广大的一个人哦……但是我们为什么要调查这个啊，信的结尾不都有署名吗？”

不二拿出信，展开后指了指空白的落款处，“没有写哦。”

“咦？！”菊丸震惊，瞪大了双眼，“真的呢，居然没有写名字，好奇怪。”

幸村喝了一口冰水，“这就是我拜托不二帮我调查的原因。”

“原来如此。”菊丸把一根薯条扔进嘴里。

不二看着幸村滚动的喉结和杯壁上滚落的水珠，满含深意道，“但是幸村还没转来多久就收到了情书，真是厉害呢。”

幸村猛地呛了一口水，狂咳起来，脸涨得通红。不二用手轻拍他的背。

菊丸说道，“嘿嘿，那也是意料之中的事！合理合理！”

幸村顺完气，看了一眼手机，说家里有事，就先告辞了。

不二起身给坐在里头的幸村让位。

“拜拜！”菊丸朝着幸村大幅度地挥手。

目送完幸村，菊丸兴奋地转过头朝着不二说，“接下来我们从哪里着手呢，不二子侦探？”

不二用指尖点了点桌上那封摊开的信纸，“最明显的地方我们还没有调查……字里行间里一定有其他的线索。”

菊丸刚想凑上去看文字的内容，又有些不好意思地缩回去了，“我们这么看人家女生写的情书，会不会不大好啊？”

不二神秘笑笑，“你怎么就断定是一个女生写的呢？”

菊丸的嘴又可以塞网球了，“难，难道……”

不二把情书和信封都收进自己书包里，开始分配起任务来，“英二，你去问问乾同年级里，尤其是幸村隔壁二班，学生的午休就餐情况，情书这块的侦查工作由我来负责。”

菊丸伸出手，待不二拉好书包的拉链，在空中和他击了个掌。

几天后不二来到了自己班级的后门，同班的其他人以为他是来找手冢国光的，把手冢喊去了后门。

幸村听见动静，回头看了一眼，就看见后门两个人一问一答的在交谈。他把身子往里一侧，专心写起了他的外语作业。

“幸村，”手冢敲了敲正在埋头做阅读理解的幸村的课桌，“不二找你。”

幸村抬头看了一眼手冢，又瞧了瞧后门。不二站在原地，微笑着朝他挥了挥手。

幸村放下笔起身。

因为忘了套上笔盖，圆滚滚的笔啪嗒一声落在地上，他没去理会，径直到不二跟前，“找我啊？”

不二颔首道，“情书的寄件人找到了。”

“这么快？”

不二拉着幸村往通向天台的楼梯走，就在快要抵达的时候，幸村突然扭捏地反向用力扯着不二，两个人一时间像在楼梯上拔河。

“这样是不是不太好？”

不二有些疑惑地转过头，“不好？”

二人停在最后半段楼梯上。

幸村眼睛左右望了望，脸上带着少见的羞怯之色，“我还没仔细看过情书的内容，也不知道是谁写的，还有……”

“还有什么？”

“仁王说如果不喜欢一个人的话，就要认真地拒绝对方的表白，我……”幸村的耳根也被烧红了，支支吾吾道，“我还没想好说辞。”

不二长长地哦了一声。

“原来幸村是在担心这个。”他从背后掏出那封情书，“内容可以现在看，我读了几遍，内容没什么营养的东西，大多都是些比喻和排比句，星星月亮，白天黑夜之类的。她的身份实际上是调查了中午的用餐情况推断出来的。”

幸村从不二手里接过信，看了起来。他大概反复看了三遍，并且还有继续往下看的趋势。

不二见状，拉起他的手，鼓励道，“别害羞，幸村。这个女生我见过的，优雅大方，性格也很不错，之前校医不在的时候，还帮河村包扎过伤口呢。”

“什……”

不等幸村反驳，不二就一把推开了天台的门。

刺眼的阳光让幸村下意识闭上了眼，适应光线后他慢慢睁开了一只眼，就看见一名女生背对着二人站在天台上。

菊丸不知道从哪里蹦了出来，说了一句人家等你很久了，就把幸村推了出去，还好心地带上了门，就拉着不二跑了。

幸村被这一系列操作弄懵了，傻傻地愣在天台上。

那个女生听见关门的动静，转了过来。

“啊，幸村君……”

“你……你好。”

这天放学幸村是班级里走得最晚的一个，他关上教室所有的窗户后，看见不二在后门站着。

“手冢已经走了。”

不二露出一个了然的笑，“我知道。”

“找我？”

“看样子……你是拒绝了二班的那个女生？”

幸村拉上书包拉链，摇摇头，“现在还太年轻了。”

“既然如此，”不二上前几步，把一封情书郑重其事地交给到幸村手里，“这是我收到的情书，拜托幸村帮我回绝一下。”

“啊？这怎么行？”幸村震惊极了，直摇头，“自己的事自己做。”

不二真诚地握住幸村的双手，“拜托了，我真的不会拒绝别人。”

也是，不二是大好人这件事就是个宇宙真理。

幸村又问，“这回需要调查吗？”

不二见幸村算是答应了，欣喜地摆手，“不用不用，我已经约好了，明天放学，天台见。”

“又是天台？”

不二笑了笑，“天台上风景不错，是一个适合表白的地方。”

幸村第二天抓着这封红色的情书，硬着头皮推开了天台的门。

“部长？！！！！”

幸村一抬头，惊讶之情不比站在对面的切原赤也少，“你怎么在这里？”

切原诶了一声，挠挠头，“有人约我来这里，说是放学请我吃烤肉。”

一顿烤肉就把这小子从神奈川骗来了东京吗？

幸村低头暗暗觉得真田的教育方法好像出了问题……

切原见幸村的脸色有些不妙，忙扯开话题，“啊，对了，部长，上次情书的事情怎么样了？仁王前辈找我说这个任务是部长您特地交给我的时候，我还以为不能胜任呢，没想到提起笔后竟然文思泉涌，我的国文还是很不错的嘛，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

幸村一抬眸，“仁王找你代的笔？”

“是是是，前辈还说一定要写出心意满满的……”切原一顿，反应过来，“代笔？啊？呃……所以部长一开始找的不是我吗？”

幸村疾步走到天台边上，往下望去，在一群簇拥着放学的人群里，他看见了不二。

也不难找，不二是唯一一个朝校门口走还回头望向天台的人。

不二周助，居然被你摆了一道……

看着切原狼吞虎咽吃着烤肉的样子，幸村叹了口气。

也不知道这个计划是什么时候被不二看穿的。

转学前，以为他是个老好人，没想到他还真的是一个老好人中的老好人。

每每路过六班去上洗手间的时候，总能看见有人围在他桌边请教问题。

怎么会有这么多问题要请教啊？上课是都没在认真听讲吗？怎么就没看见自己班有人请教无苦手科目的学神手冢呢？

“部长，你怎么不吃？”

切原嘴里塞满了食物，幸村勉强才听出来他说了什么。倒也不是因为切原的样子而失了胃口，只是想独自感伤一阵。

幸村慈爱地说了一句你吃吧。

切原应了一声，没再客气。

“引起注意？”仁王雅治耳朵贴着手机，想了想说，“情窦初开的年纪，一封情书就够了吧？”

幸村在另一端摇头，“我不是没收到过。”

仁王一笑，“部长，我不是这个意思。当然不只是简单的情书，你要做的是把这封情书的状态公开，再加上一点神秘色彩，比如……未知的写信人。你交给他去调查，调查毫无进展的时候你就表现得焦急一点，给他一种你迫切想知道对方是谁的感觉，好像你心里确实有一个心仪的对象，你只是想核实写信的是不是那个人，这时你要的引起注意就有了。”

幸村想了想，发现自己被仁王说服了，同意了他的计划。

仁王一拍腿，“那这样我就去帮你伪造情书了，你的笔迹太有辨识度，自己写的话，不二一定能一眼看穿。”

“……你怎么知道是他？”

“这是欺诈师的秘密，Puri。”

第二天幸村在校门口踟蹰了一会儿，左等右等都没看见不二，就快步上楼了。

路过六班，他意外地发现不二已经提早到班里了，身边又水泄不通地围了一群女同学，她们都快把隔壁桌的菊丸挤飞了。

幸村停下脚步，在走廊里呆呆看着这一幕。

打完水的手冢和他擦肩而过时，拍了拍他的肩膀，“快上课了，幸村。”

有几个女生眼睛尖，瞄到了手冢，凑到一起窃窃私语起来。不二就在这道间隙之中看见了幸村。

他笑眯眯地朝幸村挥了挥手。幸村感觉这是在向他炫耀破解了情书事件的真相似的。

“啊，对了！”

他看见不二的口型好像这样说的。

没等不二起身走过来，幸村就迈开步朝自己班级走了。

“幸村！”

不二在后门口叫了他一声。

幸村置若罔闻地低头赶路，逼得不二又叫了一遍。

“精市！”

幸村吃惊地转过来，眨巴着一双漂亮的紫眸看着不二。

走道上听见这声呼唤的学生纷纷停下来看热闹。刚刚围在不二课桌边的那一圈女生也都扒着门看戏。

不二朝幸村走过去，站定后从背后掏出一个水蓝色的信封递给他。

幸村犹豫道，“……又要我帮你拒绝啊？”

自己的把戏不是已经被他戳穿了吗？

不二摇摇头，将信封翻了一百八十度，正面朝上。幸村看见上面写着：「To：精市」

幸村接过来更是不解，“我的情书怎么在你这儿？”

他瞥见后门那群女生，发觉她们脸上红得有些可疑。

“因为……这是我写给你的啊。”

女生们默契地发出压抑许久后的尖叫声，差点盖过了上课铃。

幸村的耳根子唰一下就红透了。他支支吾吾地说先去上课了，转身离开的时候还顺拐走了几步。

不二目送幸村的身影进了一班的后门，揣着一颗咚咚直跳的心回到了自己的教室。

“把大家叫过来，是有一件事想请教和拜托你们。”

不明真相的女生们都面面相觑。

“我想引起一个人的注意。”

“喔……”她们意味深长地拉长声调。

其中一个跟不二挺熟的女生大咧咧地坐在菊丸的位置上说道，“之前怎么没听你说有喜欢的人？”

不二脸上浮现了两坨少见的绯红，“他刚转过来。”

“喔！！！！！！”

有几个还没反应过来的女生在其他人交头接耳的提点下，晚了几秒发出了友善的起哄声。

“这还不简单，引起对方的嫉妒，让他吃醋，基本上就成功了一半。”

“吃醋？”

菊丸位置上的女生点了点头，“这个包在我们身上，下课我们只要经常围过来请教你问题，让他路过的时候无意看见就好。”

不二点点头，觉得这的确是一个妙计，接下来他要记录幸村会路过的时间段。

“还有一半……”

不二抬头看她，虚心请教，“什么？”

女生们异口同声地报出两个字。

幸村将情书夹在课本里，纠结了很久到底要不要现在就看，心里像是有一万只蚂蚁在爬。

一边是他喜欢的数学课，一边是他喜欢的不二周助。

这么一罗列，幸村就知道怎么做了。

他把书本竖起来，把信封打开，小心翼翼地展开信纸。

「放学后，天台见。」

怎么又是这个套路？！

不会今天在天台上出现的是仁王吧？！

幸村一低头，闻见信纸上喷洒的香水味，就笑了。

应该不会。

没过几天，立海那边也传出了一件奇闻，说是仁王和切原联合起来想整蛊真田一把，打算在他的柜子里放一封情书，用隐藏摄像头记录下真田的反应。

二人先是草拟了一份寄给前任部长幸村过目，幸村看过之后很是满意，还叮嘱他们不要松懈地去恶作剧吧。

真田虽然没有收到什么情书，但通过柳的调查得知了真的情书计划，他没向幸村求证什么，默默地惩罚了那两个在神奈川的人加训挥拍。

不二在众目睽睽之下给幸村情书这件事的热度已经取代了幸村转学，成为了青学的第一轰动新闻。

直到他们毕业之后，江湖上还是流传着这件有名的情书事件，但因为年代久远，这个故事衍生出了许多版本。

有人说这是两个腹黑美少年百无聊赖间的友好玩笑，也有人说他们是为了引起当时一个同年级女生的注意，还有人说他们其实上是两个水火不容的冤家对头，只不过是想挖坑来捉弄对方。

流言蜚语令人匪夷所思，真实的版本往往会随着时间的流逝而被埋没。

真相往往只有当事人清楚。

放学后的幸村一把推开天台的大门，就看见不二站在阳光里，冲着他笑。

那一刻他觉得东京的春天，翩然而至。

End.


End file.
